Un Millón de Esperanzas
by Earendil Amarth
Summary: El mundo ya no es un hogar para la humanidad, que encerrada en un burbuja de cristal creen que podrán prevalecer. Pero las esperanzas de vida decaen a cada día, y eso lo sabe un joven agricultor que en una leyenda de antaño encontrará la ilusión de un milagro y la renovación de una esperanza perdida. [Reto para LeCielVan en el foro Proyecto 1-8]
1. La Leyenda

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Un millón de esperanzas**

 _La leyenda_

Nuestros pecados han venido a cobrar factura y expurgarnos de la vida que no merecemos conservar. Con un golpe duro y preciso, esto no acabara pronto. Y la agonía se extenderá cuanto la naturaleza lo quiera, cuanto nuestro castigo lo amerite.

Hoy es un día como cualquier otro bajo este domo que nos separa de una muerte horrorosa. Dentro de esta cúpula se podía sobrevivir de los peligros del exterior, protegidos por una gruesa capa de un cristal especial resistente a las inclemencias del nuevo mundo.

Fuera del domo solo existe el dolor, la agonía y los fantasmas de nuestros pecados que buscaban la manera de que paguemos las que debemos. De erradicar lo que erradico a tantos seres más.

La vida como tal se había extinguido hace ya varios años, junto con tantos y tantas cosas, encerrándonos en una burbuja que pronto reventaría.

El mundo ya no era un hogar para la humanidad, era un lugar hostil que cobraba la vida de todo lo que una vez fue puro. Sin clemencia ni titubeo la naturaleza nos erradicara.

—¡Takeru! —una voz me llama.

Sé que es mi padre quien me solicita para alguna ayuda en los campo de arroz, si es que se le pueden llamar campos y arroz.

Me limito a ver al cielo atreves la barrera transparente, donde las nubes dejan caer una lluvia acida. Puedo sentir la amenaza en cada gota que arremete en aquel cristal, se que quieren entrar y llegar a mi piel para desgarrarme lentamente e infligir un sufrimiento que mis antepasados infringieron en el mundo.

" _Los hijos pagamos los pecados del padre"_ pienso al ver como la lluvia arrecia y lo vientos amenazan la existencia misma, estremeciendo mi interior con ese temor de un final.

—Hijo, te estoy hablando.

Mi padre, un hombre hijo de su padre, me ve con esos ojos demacrados y cansados por esas arduas y extenuantes jornadas por la cosecha.

—Disculpa, padre, solo estaba pensando.

Mi viejo suaviza su rostro endurecido reconociendo lo que por mi cabeza transita, pues los años y la convivencia, sumado ese sentido paternal, hacen que sea de las pocas personas que me conocen de verdad. No le es extraño que desde pequeño siempre fuera diferente a los demás, cuestionando mi entorno y pensando más allá de lo que alguien de mi edad debería.

Y, ahora a mis quince años, ya no le parece extraña mi forma de pensar y ver la vida. Aunque no lo diga, sé que mi padre piensa similar.

Como mencionó una vez mi madre, que en paz descanse, aquel refrán: " _De_ tal palo tal astilla". Hoy me doy cuenta que es verdad.

—Hay una plaga en la colina del norte —me explica con esa voz gruesa, y cálida a su vez—. Tantos animales extintos y las plagas siguen presentes.

—No debemos quejarnos por algo que nosotros mismos provocamos.

No soy alguien que se quede callado por lo que mi comentario no parece molestarle a mi padre, quien solo sonríe y me pasa una mano por mi cabellera dorada.

Me compadece, no lo dice, pero lo hace. Lamenta que yo no pudiera tener una infancia como la que pudo tener él, y que el tiempo y nuestras acciones me lo negaron.

—Vamos a controlar esa plaga, muchos dependen de nosotros.

Eso es cierto, y es una de las razones de que mi familia sea tan respetada. Los agricultores, como nos llaman, somos la columna que mantiene estable esta colonia. Un lugar que una vez fue una gran ciudad; creo que se conocía como Odaiba.

Después de que los gobiernos cayeron, no sin antes encerrarnos en estas capsulas, tuvimos que reorganizarnos. Muchos murieron en el proceso, y otros tantos desearon hacerlo.

La ciudad la puedo ver desde donde me encuentro, veo rascacielos oxidados y olvidados, solo usados para abastecernos y crear nuestros nuevos hogares. Y, por doloroso que sea, creo que solo nuestra capsula prevalece de entro todas.

Hace años que perdimos contacto con las demás del país, y ni se diga con las del resto del mundo. Creando ese sentimiento de soledad, de ser los últimos en un mundo cruel y despiadado.

Con eso en mente, el mundo se ha vuelto desolado y más amplio que antes. Un factor que me molesta e irrita. Porque tanto terreno por explotar y solo estamos en este pequeño espacio del universo. No ayuda saber que nuestra capsula era la segunda más grande del país, no dejamos de estar encerrados en un fragmento del todo.

—Sostén esto, ya sabes que hacer.

Mi padre me pasa un rociador que contiene un veneno especial que solo ataca a las langostas. Duele el tener que asesinarlas, y es que mi mente no deja de pensar que tanto estos seres como yo mismo somos de lo poco que aún queda del antiguo mundo.

El hecho de recordar que muchos dependen de mi hace que me disponga a rociar el veneno, y ver morir aquellos animales que culpa no tenían de esta encrucijada situación.

—Hoy vendrá tu hermano —comenta mi padre.

—Me alegra.

Quiero ocultar mi emoción, pero sé que a mi padre nada le puedo ocultar. Mi hermano es la segunda persona que más admiro, un joven solo poco mayor que yo por un par de años, pero uno muy importante para la comunidad.

Yamato trabaja junto al nuevo _máximo_ _dirigente_ de la sociedad, Susumu Yagami. Un hombre que ha logrado que nuestra sociedad camine a pesar de las inclemencias.

Gracias al dirigente hemos sobrevivido al _apagón_ , y por consecuente a las olas de calor que nos arremetieron no hace mucho tiempo. Su liderazgo hizo que todos pusiéramos de nuestra parte; nos unió y prevalecimos.

Recuperamos los generadores que se descompusieron y la cúpula siguió siendo nuestra protectora. No conseguimos traer de vuelta suficiente electricidad para nuestros hogares, pero si para que las maquinas que nos proveen de oxigeno funcionaran, y una que otra maquinaria indispensable para la fabricación de ciertos artículos.

Mi hermano fue a vivir donde el máximo dirigente, a la comunidad del otro lado de la cúpula, pasando la ciudad olvidada. El trayecto es de varias horas, debido a la falta de vehículos. Verlo solo son pocas veces al mes, ya que siendo ayudante del máximo dirigente su tiempo es muy ajustado como para poder visitarnos.

—Bien, hemos acabado —mi padre se seca el sudor de la frente—. Volvamos a casa y preparemos de cenar para recibir a tu hermano.

Sé que preparar la cena no es más que una frase, la realidad es que solo preparemos sopa de arroz o algo de lentejas, enfriaremos agua para beber y quizás, por ser motivo especial, mi padre se disponga hornear una barra de pan. Un lujo para este nuevo mundo.

Mientras nos encaminamos a nuestra casa, un bloque de metal y madera, observo a la lejanía como el horizonte, libre de cualquier nube negra, muestra un sol anaranjado escondiéndose entre las colinas. Un enemigo que en antaño amigo fue de la humanidad.

(-)

Nuestra sociedad se conforma de cuatro comunidades ubicadas en los puntos cardinales de la ciudad. Mi padre y yo vivimos en la que se ubica en el Oeste, donde se encuentran los agricultores y ganaderos, pero solo nos conocen como _agricultores_ ya que quedan pocos animales; y lo que hay solo son para abastecernos de leche y borrega o para transporte.

En el Sur se encuentran los _Constructores_ , personas encargadas de crear nuestras viviendas, graneros y demás pequeñas construcciones, además de mantenerlas en buen estado. Según escuche a mi hermano, también son los que cuidan el perímetro del domo y los generadores.

Al Norte se encuentran los _fabricantes_ , encargados básicamente de proveernos de vestimenta y crear ciertos artículos de ayuda como son las velas y vidrios que nos protegen en las noches.

Y, al Este, se encuentra la comunidad D _irigente_. Lugar donde se encuentra el máximo dirigente y mi hermano, y hogar de la democracia. Básicamente en ese lugar se encuentran las personas que mantiene en pie nuestra sociedad, y mantienen la paz en las otras comunidades.

Cada comunidad se conforma de pequeños cubículos llamados _Hōmus_ , construcciones pequeñas que sirven como nuestro hogar. Cada comunidad tiene su propia gente, pero se ha tratado de mantener en un número aceptable de habitantes. Dependiendo de la labor es la cantidad, en mi comunidad el máximo es de unos cuantos cientos.

El control familiar es algo que todos debemos acatar, si bien todos nos debemos casarnos y procrear, solo se permite tener un solo hijo en cada familia. En mi caso, hubo suerte de que fuésemos dos.

Veo a mi padre en la cocina terminando de hornear el pan, trata de que el aroma no se propague para evitar el recelo de nuestros vecinos. _Agricultores, no cocineros_ _expertos_ era una frase que mi padre me decía cuando cocinaba algo que no me gustaba, que era en raras ocaciones.

Tengo una suerte de que mi padre sepa cocinar, y, además, que vivamos en la zona de alimentos por lo que en contadas ocasiones nos podemos dar un ligero lujo en la comida.

—Te lo prometo, hijo, algún día te enseñare preparar una pizza.

—¿Pizza?

Mi padre asiente y suelta una carcajada provocada por algún recuerdo del ayer.

—Cuando la pruebes tu vida cambiara.

Sonrió ante esa promesa sutil y paternal que sé resultara difícil que me cumpla por la falta de alimento, pero la intención es lo que aprecio.

De la puerta se escucha un toque pausado y que resuena en los pocos metros cuadrados de nuestro hogar. Me levanto de mi asiento y me encamino con entusiasmo hacia la puerta para atenderla, se que del otro lado mi hermano se encontrara esperando.

Cuando giro la perilla y abro la puerta dos pares de ojos se clavan en mi ser; unos son de un azul intenso y familiares, los otros marrones y cautivadores. Mi hermano no ha llegado solo, viene acompañado de una joven de su edad de cabellera castaña.

Yamato la abraza y ambos sonríen cual enamorados, yo solo puedo sentir alegría y a su vez un deje de tristeza.

—Enano —saluda con vehemencia.

—Es un gusto verte, hermano.

Nuestro abrazo es una acción sincera y cargada de sentimiento como cada que nos vemos. Su partida fue dolorosa, ya que ambos éramos el dúo inseparable e indestructible que conseguía todo. Pero la vida nos separó hace poco más de un año, y nuestras aventuras terminaron con nuestras obligaciones.

—Deja te presento a mi novia —sujeta de la mano a la joven castaña y la acerca al umbral de la puerta para ser mejor iluminada por la luz de las velas—. Mimi Tachikawa este es mi hermano Takeru Takaishi.

—Es un gusto —la joven hace una reverencia.

—El placer es todo nuestro —mi padre aparece detrás mío y se adelante.

—¡Padre!

Yamato le da un afectuoso abrazo a nuestro padre que dura un par de minutos, y eso me inquieta. Mi hermano no es muy afectivo, menos con nuestro progenitor, por lo que no pierdo ese detalle.

Mi hermano y su novia pasan a nuestro hogar después de las respectivas presentaciones. Pronto estamos todos en la mesa viendo la hora de probar la cena que nos ha preparado nuestro padre.

Cuando la novia de mi hermano ve que mi padre saca del horno de leña un pan sus ojos brillan cual pequeña princesa ante un collar de perlas. No sé si conozca lo que es ya que el grano no llega a las demás comunidades, pero está claro que es diferente a lo que ha de comer en la zona del Este.

El arroz no es diferente ni el agua, pero al probar aquel exótico manjar Mimi no puede ocultar su excitación por aquel diferente sabor.

—Si le untas esto sabe mejor —recomienda mi hermano pasando una barra de mantequilla.

—¿Con mantequilla? —pregunta incrédula.

—Confía.

Dudosa la castaña hace lo que mi hermano le ha recomendado, unta con el cuchillo la mantequilla sobre la capa porosa del pan y se dispone a probarlo; no sin antes verlo unos cuantos segundos antes de llevarlo a su boca.

No la culpo ya que la mantequilla es un artículo que se usa para engordar rápido a los pocos cerdos que se exportaran a la zona de los dirigentes. Ellos tienen ese privilegio de comer carne, y no los envidio; cada zona tiene su propio artículo especial.

—¡Exquisito!

El rostro que ha puesto Mimi no tiene precio, sus ojos saltones y esa sonrisa trocha por el sabor hace que todos nos soltemos a reír. Ella misma, y apenada, nos acompaña en aquel gesto que no se ha perdido con el tiempo, pero, al igual que tantas cosas está en riesgo de extinción.

—Por cierto, hermano, te traje un regalo.

Mi hermano saca de su morral un objeto rectangular y poco común en estos días. Una reliquia de antaño que el caos y la crudeza implacable del tiempo lo dejo casi en el olvido.

—Un libro —expreso con pasión.

—Es correcto —Yamato me lo lanza, y lo atrapo en el aire—. Lo encontraron en una búsqueda en la ciudad del olvido, me costó hacerme con este así que cuídalo y aprécialo.

—Como los otros que me has regalado.

Me levanto de mi asiento y me dirijo a un buro pequeño de madera donde otros cuatro libros descansan uno al lado del otro.

Feliz y orgulloso mi hermano me sonríe, y a su lado su novia me mira con un fulgor maternal. Quiero suponer que ella al distinguirme como el hermano pequeño de su novio me ve como un niño pequeño.

La velada termina con la última rebanada de pan y una despedida de buenas noches con uno que otro bostezo de mi parte. Mi padre les ha dejado su habitación a mi hermano y su novia, por lo que él dormirá en la cocina-sala. Le invite a dormir en mi cuatro, pero se niega argumentando que mi cama es pequeña y ninguno descansaría.

Traté de disuadirlo dejando mi cama solo a él, pero como buen padre sobrepuso su comodidad por la mía.

Una vez en mí cuarto e impulsado por las ansias de leer mi nuevo libro, me acerco a la ventana para que la luz de la luna me permita leer. Gastar una vela solo para un capricho se catalogaba en ser un pecado.

Entusiasmado logró leer el titulo en la portada: _Leyendas de Japón_. Gracias a mis otros libros, y los conocimientos que se han pasado por generaciones del antiguo mundo, se que el suelo donde vivimos era territorio de un país llamado Japón.

Paso mi mano por la pasta dura del libro y consigo percibir su textura rugosa por las letras y el dibujo plasmado.

Abro el libro en su primera página y comienzo a leer con detenimiento, obligando a mis ojos enfocar bien por la tenue luz que apenas y se cuela por mi ventana. Pero no consiguió leer mucho al percatarme que mi hermano y mi padre están afuera charlando.

No alcanzo a verles los rostros y estudiar sus expresiones, pero sus posturas son suficientes para captar lo que sucede; les conozco muy bien, y sus poses no me dan buena espina. Hablan de algo serio, y no creo que sea un tema de poca relevancia como que el clima, o temas de pareja como el que se vaya a casar mi hermano. Es algo más.

Inquieto controlo mis ganas de ir a con ellos y escuchar lo que están hablando, lucho contra mi curiosidad y dejo que gane esa educación impartida por mi padre; que me inculco desde pequeño.

Me limito a verlos a lo lejos, y solo son unos pocos minutos. Regresan a la casa y escucho que cierran la puerta, un pequeño intercambio de palabras y todo queda en la obscuridad de la noche y el silencio de la misma.

(-)

A la mañana siguiente mi hermano y yo salimos a dar una vuelta temprano, en todo el trayecto he querido sacar el tema de la noche anterior. Me mantengo callado solo siguiendo la conversación del momento.

Llegamos a una colina que de pequeños mi hermano y yo usábamos para jugábamos, un lugar especial alejado de la comunidad, y apartado del perímetro de la cúpula.

Yamato se queda un instante viendo el horizonte iluminado por aquel sol incandescente que nos observa desde el cielo. Pasivo como saboreando el momento en que la cúpula caiga y pueda irradiarnos con su calor infernal.

—La vida es corta, enano.

—La vida ya no es vida, hermano.

Mi hermano solo sonríe y asienta entendiendo a lo que me refiero.

—No creo que la vida se trate de estar en una burbuja temerosos del mañana.

—Tienes toda la razón, T.K —su voz es melancólica—. Nos estamos aferrando a un imposible, a un mundo que ya no es nuestro.

Sus palabras son más duras que las mías, expresan un corazón derrotado y eso me aterra. Yamato nunca fue expresivo, pero sobre todo jamás fue negativo. Escucharlo de ese modo no me gusta, provoca en mí una reacción en cadena de escalofríos.

—¿Todo está bien?

No contesta y guarda su postura a un lado de la mía. No necesitamos vernos para saber lo que el otro está haciendo o pensando. Pero en esta ocasión yo soy el que se siente desencajado, perdido en esta conversación.

—¿Yamato?

—Disfruta lo que llamamos vida —dice—. No hay que pensar en nada más.

Dicho eso se da la media vuelta y comienza a caminar dejándome pensativo. El impacto de sus palabras me deja estático frente al sol tras la transparente barrera, enfrentándome a un hecho que no logró captar ni entender.

Cuando reaccionó veo que estoy solo en la colina, justo parado bajo la copa del árbol que en días del ayer era el único testigo de nuestras aventuras.

Me encamino a mi casa y al llegar a la comunidad veo como las personas disfrutan del día de descanso. Siendo una comunidad pequeña y que mi padre es el líder en cada cruce me saluda una distinta persona.

Al estar a metros de mi casa solo veo a Mimi sentada en una banca que hizo mi padre con barro. Material que aun quedará después de que nosotros nos hayamos ido, y cada vez domina más estas tierras áridas.

—Buen día —saludo al acercarme.

—Buen día —regresa el saludo con una sonrisa.

Mis ojos se posan en algo entre las manos de la castaña, es el libro que me ha regalado mi hermano la noche anterior. Mimi se percata de eso y se sonroja apenada de tomar algo sin permiso previo.

—Lo siento, le he tomado prestado —cierra el libro y me lo entrega—. Es que no tenía nada que hacer. Tu padre y hermano salieron dejándome sin mucho por hacer.

—No te preocupes, para eso son los libros —digo, dibujando una sonrisa sincera en mis labios—. La vida de estas reliquias radica en cuántos somos capaces de apreciar sus páginas.

—Qué bonita forma de pensar.

—De las pocas cosas que aun conservamos.

—¿Cómo?

—Nada, disculpa, suelo desvariar.

La castaña alza una ceja y su labio se tuerce un poco. Ve algo en mi que no puedo descifrar, aun cuando soy bueno leyendo a las personas Mimi resulta un reto.

—No te culpo, creo que en estos tiempos es normal.

Me restrinjo asentir y tomar lugar a su lado.

—¿Qué leías?

—Una leyenda que me gusto mucho —abre el libro en una página de las de en medio—. Se titula, _Mil Grullas._

Sus ojos brillan por algún motivo especial romántico y enternecedor. Me pasa el libro y le hecho una hojeada a las palabras marcadas en una tinta que comienza a palidecer por el maltrato del tiempo.

—Es hermosa esa leyenda, ¿no crees?

Mis ojos pasan de un lado a otro dejándome cautivar por sus palabras, y en mi mente un recuerdo florece como una rosa en primavera.

Veo a mi madre junto a mi cama, cantando una linda canción que su abuela le solía cantar de pequeña. Mientras su voz entona tan melódicas notas sus manos juegan con un papel blanco, un dobles tras otro va tomando una forma irregular y extraña.

Cuando la canción termina mí madre me coloca frente a mí una figura que no consigo distinguir ni reconocer, pero ella le pone un nombre: _grulla._ Y con la figura una promesa se alzó bajo una luna llena y reluciente.

La leyenda va de que si una persona hace mil grullas de papel recibirá un milagro. En antaño este peculiar animal se le consideraba un ser que vivía mas mil años, por lo que aquel numero se hizo especial. La gente creía en la leyenda, y un caso que se narra en el libro de una pequeña resuena en mi interior. No consiguió hacer las mil grullas, pero lo especial fue esa esperanza que en la pequeña existía, y su vida tuvo significado.

—Es… especial.

Mimi no me dice nada y se delimita a solo admirarme, guardando en su memoria cualquiera que sea mi rostro o el brillo de mis ojos.

—Sabes —habla después de unos minutos—. Creo que estas no solo son leyendas.

—¿Disculpa?

—Imagino que tras estas palabras hay una verdad —su voz suena como la de una profeta—. Quiero creer que en el pasado de este mundo existieron lo milagros, y que nosotros podemos merecer alguno.

Me siento contrariado en mi interior, si hace un momento atrás me sentía desolado y pensativo con un futuro sin esperanzas, ahora era todo lo contrario. Mimi a diferencia de Yamato está transmitiendo un aura positiva y soñadora, que me contagia con solo hablar o mirar. Y dentro de mí una esperanza se expande por mi cuerpo regenerando sueños e ilusiones perdidas.

Quiero decir algo, pero no se qué, las palabras se me escapan y se pierden en los obscuros rincones de mi mente. Para cuando tengo al que compartir ante el pensamiento de mi acompañante, veo a lo lejos a mi padre y hermano caminar hacia nosotros.

Y así que guardo mis palabras y pensamientos, pero no sin entender que dentro de mi se ha sembrado una semilla de esperanza.

* * *

 **Siguiente Capitulo:** _ **Grulla**_ **.**


	2. Grulla

_Grulla_

Todo comenzó como un simple gesto de alegría y consuelo, una forma de que nuestro nuevo mundo fuese un mejor lugar. Jamás llegue a imaginar que muchos lo tomarían tan literal, pero después de lo que descubrí, me alegro que nuestra comunidad se sienta con esperanza.

Mi filosofía se basa en la leyenda que hace dos años entró en mi vida, y que tiene de cimientos una promesa que recibí a los ocho por parte de mi madre.

" _Un mundo mejor"_

Voy camino a mis labores del día y observo algunos compañeros que me saludan con una sonrisa. Un par de pequeños corren alegres con ese espíritu libre de todo está bien; sin temores y con esperanza.

—Takeru —una niña se me acerca—. No me ha salido bien, pero espero que sirva.

La pequeña de ojos saltones me entrega una grulla hecha de un papel que alguna vez fue blanco y ahora, por el tiempo, lucia amarillento. Es un trabajo excelente, y su modestia es lo que hace más brillante esta figura de papel.

—Es hermosa —digo—. Todas sirven por igual.

—Lo que cuenta es la intención —me recita.

—Es correcto.

Paso mi mano por su larga cabellera obscura y la dejo ir a jugar con los demás pequeños.

—Has hecho una gran labor.

—Gracias, señor Gennai.

Un anciano de cabellera plateada sale del campo de trigo y se me acerca con paso firme. Es el anciano de nuestra comunidad, un ente de sabiduría y respeto.

—Soy tan viejo que el solo hecho de ver algo de un pasado que parece distante me hace estremecer —apunta a la grulla de papel en mi mano—. La leyenda del camino de las mil grullas es algo hermoso de recordar.

—Es una suerte que mi hermano encontrara un libro que contuviera dicha leyenda.

—Sabes, no es una leyenda cualquiera —su voz se tornó diferente—. He visto lo milagroso que es este ritual si se logra cumplir.

Siento que me está vacilando, que solo quiere pasar un buen momento a mis expensas, pero el recordar que es el señor Gennai todo pensamiento lo hago a un lado. Este anciano es algo serio, juguetón con los pequeños y comprensible con los adultos.

Sus ojos son el indicativo de que todo lo dicho es cierto, y mi mente me recuerda a una persona en especial. La esposa de mi hermano una vez dijo que tenía la creencia de que las leyendas pudieran ser ciertas, y esa esperanza perduraba hasta hoy día.

—¿Cuántas llevan?

—No sé, unas cien quizás.

—Entonces aún falta mucho para conseguir nuestro objetivo.

—¿Me está dando entender que si conseguimos las mil grullas tendremos un milagro?

El anciano cierra sus ojos para dejarse acaricia por una suave brisa, y esboza una sonrías que le arruga su rostro haciendo que se vea más grande.

—¿Señor Gennai?

—Con fe, muchacho, todo lo que nos propongamos se cumplirá.

Gennai se aleja del camino de tierra y vuelve adentrarse al campo de trigo para continuar con su labor. Es viejo pero fuerte como un toro.

Por mi parte me quedo en mi lugar pensando en sus palabras, y mi corazón se agita como entendiendo antes que mi cerebro lo que dijo el anciano.

No soy un niño para creer en fantasías, pero dentro de mí una sensación que me hace tomar muy enserio aquellas palabras que aun prevalecen en la página cincuenta y tres de mi libro. Y hace que vea todas estas charlas como señales de una fuerza mayor que trata de contactarme.

Desvarió, demencia, desesperación. Puede que sean factores que me inclinen a tomar enserio la leyenda, y, por ende, transmitirla a mis semejantes. No lo sé, y por más que lo pienso me adentro a un laberinto de emociones.

Despejo mi mente para poder continuar con mi día e ir con mi padre a trabajar. Hoy es época de cosecha y las demás comunidades esperan su dotación de granos de arroz, frijoles, lentejas, huevo y leche.

—Llegas tarde —dice mi padre una vez que me ve.

—Lo lamento, el señor Gennai me entretuvo un poco.

—Ese anciano —mi padre sonríe.

No decimos nada y nos disponemos a trabajar. La jornada será larga, y el día siguiente lo será aun más debido a que tendremos que viajara a la comunidad de los fabricantes para entregar sus vivieres.

Me emociona la idea del viaje, es mi primera vez que salgo de la comunidad de los agricultores. Mi padre cree que es tiempo de que conozca lo que me heredara, el mantener alimentados a las demás comunidades, y, en especial, la nuestra es esencial para el funcionamiento de la sociedad que tenemos.

Yo soy el siguiente en liderar y debo conocer cómo funciona todo en nuestra comunidad. Es de vital importancia, y mi padre me lo recuerda cada momento del día en esta época.

—Hijo, tengo que ir a los graneros —anuncia— regreso dentro de una hora.

—Bien, padre.

Lo veo partir caminando hacia el sendero de tierra que lo conducirá a nuestra comunidad donde están cerca los graneros. Pero al verlo partir un destello me deslumbra, y observo a lo lejos que el sol se refleja en la cúpula que nos mantiene seguros.

 _Seguros_ es una palabra falsa y ruin, la realidad es que esta cúpula no es más que una burbuja que nos brinda una falsa protección. Un reloj de arena que se consume con cada minuto que pasa.

El destello del sol me hace recordar porque inicie todo esto de las grullas de papel. La razón de porque querer que la gente piense en la alegría y no en la desesperación.

Hace unos meses atrás se escaparon un par de cerdos de los corrales. Siendo de los pocos que aun quedan, y que eran macho y hembra, pusimos a todos en la comunidad a buscarlos por los alrededores. En estos tiempo darnos el lujo de perder animales ya no es posible.

Yo conté con la suerte de encontrar uno, pero con el infortunio de haber estado solo. Me había separado de mi padre para abarcar más espacio, pero el hecho de solo estar yo me hizo difícil atraparlo.

No podía dejarlo huir para ir por los demás y solicitar su ayuda, así que me dispuse a correr tras el animal y atraparlo.

Mis esfuerzos me llevaron a perseguirlo hasta los senderos del final, los caminos que solo los constructores han de transitar. Y, que desde pequeños no enseñan, las demás comunidades no se deben acercar.

El animal me llevo al perímetro y no vacile en seguirle, mi curiosidad hizo que investigara la zona una vez me percate donde estaba. Pero lo que encontré fue un golpe duro a mis creencias de cómo funciona todo en esta cúpula.

Me encontré con las famosas columnas que sostienen la colosal cúpula, y lo que vi me hizo entender que vivíamos en una burbuja de aire.

En los limites no habían constructores cuidando las columnas, solo existían maquinas olvidadas y campamentos roídos por el tiempo sin uso. Pero lo que me dejo helado fue lo que observe en aquel cristal protector; una grieta.

No sé cuánto tiempo la observe, pero sé que fueron varios minutos, donde mi mente trabajo en crear escenarios apocalípticos. Si bien, la grieta no era muy amplia y menos profunda, me pareció aterradora como si con solo mirarla terminaría de quebrar el vidrio.

Me aterré y regrese corriendo a nuestros límites, donde quise contarle a mi padre. No tuve el valor. Los fantasmas detrás del cristal aun rondaban mi mente nublando todo buen juicio.

Varias veces intente decirle la verdad, pero en el viento escuché una voz familiar que me detenía. La de mi hermano. Me decía algo que tiempo atrás me marcó: _Disfruta lo que llamamos vida._

Cuando lo escuché por quinta vez mis ojos se posaron en unos niños que jugaban despreocupados, y unos ancianos contaban sus historias de tiempo mejores que no vivieron pero sus abuelos les contaron. Y entendí. Si nuestro final estaba cerca, si no había como evitarlo, ¿para qué preocuparlos? Y me decidí, quise crear un ambiente de alegría y que cada día hubiera esperanza.

Sonrío al ver que esa esperanza es falsa como la cúpula sobre mi cabeza, sé que solo estoy creando una ilusión absurda que no evitara nuestro final.

 _Quiero creer que en el pasado de este mundo existieron lo milagros._ El viento me vuelve a susurrar en mi oído. Esta ocasión es una voz femenina, de nuevo familiar, y que puedo reconocer fácilmente.

La figura de Mimi sentada en una banca de barro me recuerda esa semilla de esperanza verdadera que en mi se sembró. Y que por el miedo de la grieta casi se desvaneció de mí interior.

—¿En quien debo creer?

Pregunto al viento que no me responde, y solo me acaricia con una suave brisa cálida; una que se no viene del exterior.

Las voces de unos compañeros me regresan al presente, y me dispongo a seguir trabajando; mis colegas se me unen en la labor de recolección. Tenerlos a mi lado me sirve para distraerme y alejar todo pensamiento existencial.

(-)

El día que venía esperando ha llegado. Estamos cargando en carretas las provisiones que llevaremos a la zona de los fabricantes. Iré acompañar a mi padre para aprender cómo se debe distribuir los víveres. Si todo sale bien dentro de un mes iremos a la siguiente comunidad y así sucesivamente.

Me trepo a la carreta principal donde mi padre sujeta unas correas con las que dirigirá a los caballos. Pronto las tira y nos ponemos en marcha.

—¿Emocionado?

Me pregunta después de un rato de camino.

—Es la primera vez que veras otra comunidad.

—La verdad, lo estoy un poco.

—No son tan diferentes a la nuestra —mi padre mueve las correas para que el par de cabellos ande un poco más rápido y poder pasar la colina—. Lo único que dista son ciertas construcciones.

—¿Cómo cuales?

—Nosotros tenemos graneros, ellos edificaciones un poco más elaboradas, nosotros animales, ellos generadores —enlista mi padre las diferencias—. Bueno, aunque todos tenemos bodegas hechas de barro.

—Ya me comenzaba a preocupar que no todo fuese igual.

Mi padre suelta una gran risa, que me hace perder por un momento la ciudad del olvido que se irgue a mi derecha.

Al cruzar la colina los arboles que me tapaban la vista terminan y me dan paso a una vista majestuosa. La ciudad del olvido se irgue cual gigante dormido, esperando a que en algún futuro alguien sea capaz de despertarlo.

Nunca he ido a ese lugar, no es prohibido visitarlo como lo es el perímetro, pero solo van los constructores o fabricantes. De esa ciudad sacan lo que necesitamos para nuestras comunidades, por tal los agricultores no tenemos nada que hacer en la ciudad.

El que no habitemos la inmensa ciudad es por un decreto conocido como _El Borrón_. Nuestros antepasados por algún motivo decidieron que teníamos que dejar de vivir en la ciudad, quizás para alejarnos de aquella vida que nos condujo a la actual.

—El próximo mes pasaremos por la ciudad —mi padre habla, sabe que estoy pensando en cómo será aquella ciudad antigua.

—¿Por qué no usar esos enormes edificios como nuestro hogar? —cuestiono sin querer hacerlo.

—Creo que ya estas mayor para saberlo.

El semblante de mi viejo se ensombrece, y el cambio de voz me indica que mi padre sabe más de lo que de pequeño me hizo creer.

—Hace mucho tiempo nuestros antepasados vivían en la ciudad —comenzó el relato sin mirarme—. En los primeros años de la cúpula, antes de que el mundo se volviera contra nosotros la ciudad era habitada.

—En ese tiempo todo era mejor, los generadores eran nuevos y proveían a la ciudad de toda le energía y agua necesaria para continuar con el estilo de vida en aquel tiempo. Después la naturaleza se volvió contra nosotros, pero eso estaba previsto nuestros antepasados por lo cual la cúpula ya estaba construida. Creyeron que estábamos a salvo, pero, no fue así…

Mi padre calla como topándose con una barre de la historia que no deseaba haber cruzado, que su padre no le hubiera contado. Pero vivir en la ignorancia es vivir en una falsa felicidad, y tanto mi padre como yo mismo preferimos la cruenta realidad.

—¿Padre?

—Tu abuelo me contó esta historia que vivió el padre de su padre —me dice con pesadez—. La ciudad llego a un límite de población muy alta y el alimento no daría abasto para todos por mucho tiempo…

Mi cuerpo se estremece al ver venir lo siguiente de la historia, mi sangre se congela previendo lo que mi padre dirá. Y entiendo porque se le dificulta contarme la historia de nuestros antepasados.

—…el gobierno decidió hacer un apagón.

—¿Apagaron lo generadores? ¿Qué eso no los mataría a todos?

—Resguardaron unos pocos en unos bunkers a las afueras de la ciudad —aun cuando mi padre no lo vivió, era un hombre que podía imaginarse el sufrimiento de alguien más; y eso quedaba claro en sus ojos—. En esos bunker tenían sus propios generadores, y era el lugar de las reservas de alimento y animales. Un lugar amplio, seguro y que duraría el tiempo suficiente para que todo acabara y se reiniciara.

—Dejaron morir a los de afuera.

—Sí.

—Qué tipo de personas harían algo así.

—Los que destruyeron nuestro planeta.

Esas palabras me caen como un balde de agua fría, un baño de realidad que me hace comprender a la naturaleza por querer eliminarnos. Somos la verdadera plaga de este planeta, y debemos ser erradicados.

—No juzgues sin antes vivir —mi padre me mira como viendo atreves de mi—. Es fácil ver lo correcto de lo que no lo es cuando estas a la distancia.

—Pero…

No digo nada, me callo y analizo lo que mi padre acaba de decir como tantas cosas antes de esta. Nuestros pasados nos han condenado, hecho cosas terribles, y mi padre no los juzga del todo sino que los quiere comprender.

—Mi padre me ha dicho una frase que me ha hizo ver diferente nuestro presente —la voz se endulza y en esta ocasión me mira a los ojos—. _Aprende de tu pasado para no cometer los mismos errores en el futuro._

Esa frase me hace pensar, y me doy cuenta de la razón de esas palabras. Entiendo porque mi padre me pide que no juzgue, y el motivo es que yo mismo puedo caer en esos errores que hoy condeno. Pero está en mí aprender del pasado para mejorar mi futuro, para crear un mundo mejor.

Veo a mi padre como el ejemplo fehaciente, predicando cada día ser un mejor padre y ser humano. No por nada es el jefe de nuestra comunidad, y no por nada me eligieron a mí antes de las elecciones. Confían en que seré como mi padre, si vivo reflejo.

Eso me hace admirarlo aun más que antes, saber que mi padre es el pilar de una humanidad mejor me enorgullece. Puede que me vea egoísta con mis pensamientos, pero, se que si fuese otro hombre el que la comunidad respetara yo mismo lo reconocería y admiraría. Soy afortunado que sea mi padre ese hombre.

—Gracias, papá.

—Nunca me des las gracias, hijo, que esto lo hago porque te amo.

En el resto del camino voy pensando en toda la charla que sostuvimos, y veo todo con más claridad. La humanidad puede cambiar. Solo necesitamos una oportunidad, una que sé no merecemos, pero que quizás podamos conseguir con la suficiente esperanza.

Al llegar a la ciudad de los fabricantes, me percato de cómo son similares a los agricultores. Mi padre lo dijo, no somos distintos.

Nos reciben con cálidos aplausos y cantos, felices de traerles las provisiones del mes. Carreta tras carreta vamos haciendo un círculo en el centro de la comunidad. La gente ordenada comienza a juntarse alrededor esperando a que entreguemos los víveres.

El líder de la comunidad reúne a un grupo de personas fuertes para ayudarnos, mientras pide orden a los demás. Saluda a mi padre como buenos amigos, y les veo tan similares que comprendo que hay personas buenas en este reducido mundo que merecen un futuro.

Mi pensamiento se fortalece con aquellos hombres que nos ayudan, sucios por sus labores aun toman fuerzas para ayudar a sus hermanos a recibir sus víveres. Y todos en orden aportan su ayuda.

Mientras les proveemos de alimentos veo a lo lejos a unos niños sentados en el piso. Les observo que juegan con trozos de cartón, y en el centro unas formas llaman mi atención. Me sorprendo gratamente que con aquel material grueso formen grullas.

Son pequeños, pero ingeniosos. Cortan pedazos de cartón y con algún material viscoso unen los pedazos hasta formar aquella mítica figura de los mil años.

—Disculpe —un anciano me habla.

—¿Si?

—Veo que está viendo aquellos niños —el anciano apunta con su bastón—. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Me llama la atención que estén haciendo grullas con cartón.

—Oh, creí que viniendo del lugar donde nació esta inspiración sabrías.

—¿Saber qué?

—Que la leyenda de las grullas se han propagado por las comunidades.

—Pero, ¿Cómo?

El anciano no dice nada, solo apunta con su mirada a mi padre que al verme sonríe.

—Mi padre —susurró

Tal revelación me deja pasmado, contento y a su vez emocionado. La esperanza se debe propagar más allá de mi comunidad, y la leyenda debe ser conocida por todos. Porque quizás no solo sea una leyenda, y tal vez si todos nos unimos podemos merecer algún milagro.

* * *

 **Siguiente Capitulo: Legado.**


	3. Legado

Legado

Los siguientes meses me propuse que la leyenda se terminara de expandir por las comunidades, que cada habitante bajo este domo la conociera. De que cumpliéramos con el reto de crear mil grullas y con estas formar construir un camino de esperanza que nos trasladé a un mundo mejor.

He de ser sincero, no fue fácil. Mi padre en un principio se negó a que me alejara de mis labores, sé que me necesitaba, pero mis argumentos no le dieron otra opción más que dejarme ir. Ayudó mucho que el compartiera esa visión de un futuro mejor que yo poseo.

Viaje por las cuatro comunidades para compartir la leyenda y la hazaña de crear el camino de las mil grullas. En un principio muchos se burlaron, y otros tanto me insultaron creyéndome un loco por tomar cierta las palabras de un texto que provenía de una época que termino hace ya unos cuantos siglos.

Quise solicitar la ayuda de los dirigentes y el máximo representante, pero no lo conseguí. Solo obtuve respuestas negativas y desalentadoras, me querían regresar a mi hogar.

Pocos fueron los que me escucharon con atención y me siguieron; se acercaron con una sonrisa en sus labios y aceptaron hacer lo que pedía. Y así comenzó la gran y ardua labor de crear las grullas, llevadas a un nivel mayor.

La leyenda dice que se deben formar grullas de papel para que los dioses te concedan un milagro, pero yo entendí la verdad a través de esas palabras. No es el material lo que los dioses llegan adorar, e incluso la grulla solo es un simple simbolismo. Lo que importa en verdad es comprometerse con entregar algo que te cueste, y el poner tu fe en lo que estás haciendo.

Por tal viaje a la gran ciudad del olvido, esa que mide cientos de kilómetros. Aquella que tiene calles, edificios, parques secos y casas de diferentes materiales. Todo lo necesario para crear aquellas grullas en estatuas o esculturas.

Estudie la ciudad con un mapa que mi hermano me brindó a escondidas de la comunidad dirigente, y del mismo máximo dirigente.

Encontré en el mapa una avenida que se extendía por varios kilómetros y terminaba en una glorieta. Mi corazón dio un salto como señal de que ese sería el lugar idóneo para nuestra labor, para crear lo que yo considero nuestro monumento a la esperanza.

Y comenzamos.

Mis compañeros, hermanos de domo, venidos de las cuatro comunidades se presentaron en la fecha que les cite. Cada persona, con sus propias habilidades y conocimientos, propusieron maneras de crear las figuras de grullas.

Conocí entonces a un sujeto de cabellera corta y pelirroja, nombrado Koushiro Izumi, que venía de la comunidad de constructores. Ideo unas bases donde colocar las esculturas, y nos aconsejo con que materiales podíamos trabajar para crear las grullas.

Madera, concreto viejo de edificios, metal, vidrio, se fueron erigiendo las grullas con esa artesanía que poseen los fabricantes. Con el ingenio de los constructores colocábamos en unas bases de roca, unidas con una pasta que llamaron mortero, las esculturas de las grullas.

Nuestro trabajo iba avanzando gracias al aporte de cada persona que se dio cita en la ciudad olvidada.

Meses han pasado, y hoy seguimos fabricando esas grullas de dos metros de alto por toda esta larga avenida. Nuestro camino solo ha comenzado, y tenemos mucho que recorrer.

—¡Excelente! —escucho la voz de una mujer—. Hemos terminado una grulla más.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, y yo sonrió al ver a mi novia sobre una tarima que encontramos en un estadio.

—Con esta completamos el número ciento cincuenta.

Casi un centenar de personas vitorean el logro que hemos alcanzado en estos meses, y es que mantenemos esa fe para continuar sonriendo.

—Si continuamos así pronto estaremos edificando la grulla mayor —grita Koushiro entre la multitud que festeja y aplaude su entusiasmo.

La mención de la grulla mayor me hace suspirar al imaginar el futuro. El plan es que lleguemos al final de la avenida y sobre la glorieta construir la grulla numero mil, pero al ser la última debe ser especial.

Nuestros planes es que mida el doble que las anteriores, y si las que construimos mantienen una pose estática con sus alas retraídas, la ultima deberá mostrarse majestuosa con sus alas abierta como queriendo emprender el vuelo.

Sonrió al ver un boceto que me dibujo una colega, quien ha diseñado como deben lucir las estatuas. El bosquejo del que será la número mil me erizó la piel, lucia magistral aquel dibujo con esos colores vivos, pero aun se me erizo más la piel al imaginarla sobre la base que hemos puesto ya en la glorieta.

—Viendo hacia el futuro, eh.

Mi novia, la mujer más hermosa de todo el domo, la luz en la obscuridad que es este mundo me hace volver al presente.

—Sabes que no hay otro lugar a donde mirar —le digo con una sonrisa picara—. Bueno, solo hacia tus ojos tal vez.

—Eres un romántico, ¿lo sabes?

Nos damos un tierno beso que me hace erizar la piel a un mayor grado que las ideas del futuro. Me hace perder toda razón y sentirme en un mundo donde todo es hermoso y perfecto.

Soy tan feliz de haberla conocido, de que se uniera a mi causa, que me eligiera como su pareja. Y en mi mente se proyecta esa mañana de hace unos meses, día en que comenzamos esta travesía.

Ella llegó con veinte personas de su comunidad, la dirigente, y recuerdo que en sus ojos observé que se proyectaba una luz que me pareció iluminaban hacia un futuro mejor. Desde ese momento me cautivo, se robó mi atención y con el tiempo mi corazón.

—Creo en tus palabras —me dijo una noche frente a una fogata—. Me haces creer que este esfuerzo será recompensado, pero sobre todo te creo porque te admiro.

—¿Me admiras?

—Sí.

La castaña se sonrojó marcada por su piel blanca y oculta por las sombras de la noche. Sus ojos como siempre me hicieron perder en ella, y sé que eso lo sabía. Siempre he sido obvio en cuestiones del amor.

—Te admiro porque das esperanza —dijo, conectando sus ojos con los míos—. Porque a pesar de que todo este en nuestra contra tú sigues en pie, compartiendo tu fuerza y voluntad.

—No siempre fui así —confesé.

—Ya no importa el cómo fuiste, ahora importa el cómo eres y el cómo llegaras a ser.

Esas palabras llenas de verdad y ternura me hicieron en mi crecer ese amor que en mi corazón ya existía por la castaña.

—Si te soy sincero, mi fortaleza llego solo hace unas semanas.

Lo que dije en ese momento fue verdad, y no solo por enamorado. Cuando cité a las personas en este lugar jamás creí recibir tanto apoyo, el pesimismo rondo como un fantasma mi cabeza y llegue a pensar que no lograría colocar ni la primera grulla.

Hikari fue la razón de que todo siguiera en pie, ya que si yo fui la esperanza ella fue la luz. Su apoyo incondicional desde el primer momento, esas personas que venían con ella y el respeto que le tenían, sus ganas de trabajar me hicieron retomar fuerzas que sentía se iban de mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Gracias a ti pude continuar cuando creía que no lo conseguiría —expliqué mis pensamientos.

Y al escuchar la razón del porque ella es mi fortaleza me regaló una sonrisa con esos hermosos labios que me seducían. Sus ojos brillaron de una forma especial al verme, y nuestros cuerpos se acercaron atraídos por la gravedad del otro; eliminando los centímetros que nos separan.

Ese fue nuestro primer beso, el que inicio nuestra relación y el que se mantiene ferviente en nuestros corazones hoy día.

—¿Volviste a ver hacia el futuro? —pregunta al verme apartado.

—De hecho, ahora viaje al pasado.

Ella asiente al concebir lo que he querido decir, y es que somos únicos en nuestra relación. Nos entendemos sin hablar, solo una mirada basta, un gesto es necesario para que sepamos lo que el otro piensa o desea. Nos complementamos, y eso las personas a nuestro alrededor lo perciben.

—Nos vigilan —dice de pronto mi novia viendo sobre mi hombro.

Me doy media vuelta para ver donde mi novia, y los veo a lo lejos como lobos acechando a su presa. Un grupo de prefectos nos está observando en la lejanía de la avenida, cuidando que nosotros no hagamos nada indebido.

Los _prefectos_ son los hombres que cuidan a los _recolectores_ cuando vienen a la ciudad olvidada, pero su función también es de mantener el orden en las comunidades. Son nacidos, criados y entrenados en combate en la comunidad de los dirigentes.

—Es el mismo —digo al ver al cabecilla.

—Seguro es el encargado de esta zona.

El cabecilla de los prefectos es un tipo alto y de cabellera revoltosa y castaña; su mirada nunca me ha gustado, es como si tuviera algo en contra mía.

—Puede ser, quizás un día visite a mi hermano y le pregunte quien es.

—Venga, no te preocupes por él y mejor sigamos trabajando.

(-)

Los días de calor del largo verano son tortuosos y hacen que la gente necesite bastante agua, recurso limitado que muy apenas y recibimos gracias a mi padre que desvía algo de los almacenes para nosotros. Acción que agradezco pero a su vez temo.

Mi padre al ayudarnos con suministros está rompiendo una regla sagrada puesta por los dirigentes. Pero al ser como si una quinta comunidad necesitamos alimento y bebida, y eso provoca que mi padre tenga que hacer milagros para mantenernos a nosotros con lo que necesitamos para seguir con vida, y a su vez a las demás comunidades.

Espero que no se meta en problemas por mi culpa, pero en verdad su ayuda es la mejor que podamos recibir.

Por tales motivos vamos más lento en nuestra labor, el calor y la poca agua hacen que solo podamos trabajar parte de la mañana y las últimas horas de la tarde.

Esto hace que decaiga un poco la voluntad de mis hombres y mujeres, que trabajan como nunca y no reciben nada a cambio.

—Necesitamos más gente —dice Hikari, reposando su cabeza en mi pecho.

—Lo sé, pero no todos creen en la leyenda.

—Tal vez deban creer en otra cosa.

—¿En qué?

—En ti, y en lo que has logrado.

Hikari se incorpora de un colchón viejo que encontramos, y me toma con sus delicadas manos mi rostro.

—La gente cree en lo que sus ojos ven —pronuncia—. Demostrémosle lo que has hecho.

—Lo que hemos hecho.

Mi novia me sonríe.

—Esto no es solo mío, esto es para todos.

—Te amo —dice, y me besa.

Días después sigo pensando en esas palabras de aquella noche, y sé que tiene razón. Necesitamos gente para avanzar y que otros descansen, y solo conseguiremos hacerlo demostrando lo que el espíritu humano es capaz de hacer.

A la mañana siguiente de tomar mi decisión estoy dispuesto a conseguir más brazos, lo suficientes para que algunos de mis hombres descansen. Pero entonces se da el primer milagro que los dioses nos dan como recompensa.

Del naciente día vemos venir una gran cantidad de hombres, mujeres y niños que marchan en nuestra dirección. Vienen acompañados de carretas con suministros para compartir, y son una grata bendición.

Mis colegas presentes al verlos se entusiasman y van hacia donde el nuevo grupo aparece; no se hacen esperar abrazos y saludos afectuosos. Algunos se conocen, otros apenas lo van haciendo. Y el espíritu se regenera.

Dentro de mí un calor diferente al del verano me regocija, y mis preocupaciones se desvanecen como el humo se disipa después de arde en la flama.

—Los dioses nos están recompensando —dice una mujer pelirroja al pasar a nuestro lado.

—Ves, no solo son leyendas —me dice mi novia.

—Quizás —digo.

(-)

Las siguientes semanas fuimos recibiendo más personas que se nos estaban uniendo, venían de cada comunidad dentro de la cúpula con fuerzas y ganas de contribuir.

La esperanza que nuestra obra representaba se fue anunciando entre las comunidades cual agua fluye en el rio. Pero como así como llegó la dicha, a los pocos días se avecino lo que parecía una tormenta.

Por el mismo camino que semanas atrás usaron las personas para venir ayudarnos, el máximo dirigente acompañado de cincuenta prefectos la cruzaron para venir hacia nosotros.

—Quiero hablar con el encargado de esto —hablo el máximo dirigente.

—Rápido, vayan por Takeru —grito un hombre de anteojos que no se percata que estoy cerca.

—No es necesario, aquí estoy —digo saliendo detrás de lo que es un ala de grulla.

—Te imaginaba más grande —dijo el máximo dirigente.

—Yo igual lo imaginaba un tanto mayor —digo.

Un hombre de cabellera castaña y ojos del mismo color me sonríe, y no puedo evitar sentir familiar ese gesto.

—Eres valiente, y eso lo respeto —dice acercándose—. ¿Podemos hablar en algún lugar menos concurrido?

—Sígame.

Apunto a nuestro campamento hecho de carpas con sabanas, manteles cocidos y cualquier cosa que sirviera como techo.

Las carpas son nuestras casas donde descansamos y pasamos la noche, y solo construimos un pequeño cubículo de láminas que nos sirve como lugar de reunión. Ahí es donde llevo al máximo dirigente que no parece ser una mala persona, o eso me transmite.

Le invito a que se siente en una de las sillas, que encontramos en una de nuestras expedición para conseguir materiales, y yo me paso a la silla del otro lado de la mesa.

Al sentarnos nos quedamos viendo uno al otro, ninguno cede ante la mirada del otro lo que hace incomodo el momento. Pero me sirve para poder deducir si el hombre frente a mi viene en buenos o malos términos, y el prepararme para ello.

—El mundo ya no es más un hogar —rompe el silencio— Temo por el que nuestros días se limiten a estar bajo este domo, y que aquí mismo sea nuestra tumba.

— Este es el mundo que la humanidad merece —contesto.

—Y aun así estas brindando esperanzas a nuestra gente —su voz no se muestra alterada, es pausada y melódica—. Les haces creer que una leyenda nos puede salvar.

—Señor, si me quiere decir que soy un falso profeta o…

—Para nada —sonríe y niega con un movimiento de su mano—. Sé cómo has trabajado, y como has presentado todo esto a los demás sin engaños —me sorprende la manera en que va guiando la conversación—. Son las mismas personas que impulsadas por el deseo de algo mejor, y el temor de un final que han dado importancia a tu causa.

—¿A qué quiere llegar, Máximo dirigente?

No veo claro lo que este hombre frente a mi ha venido hacer, imagine que nos trataría de devolver a todos a nuestras comunidades e implementar la ley. Al final somos una quinta comunidad, y lo que ha hecho mi padre para ayudarnos atormenta mis pensamientos. No quiero que sea castigado por mi culpa.

—Bien, vayamos al punto.

—Se lo agradecería.

—Lo admiro, joven Takaishi —abro los ojos al ver que sabe mi apellido—. No se sorprenda, su padre es un buen amigo mío.

Asiento al recordarlo, su visita a hecho que mi mente se nublara un poco y la memoria me fallara en este momento.

—Déjeme le digo que lo admiro, y creo en su causa —no sé qué rostro coloco, por lo que se adelanta a decir—. No por las razones que usted cree, si no por lo que ha hecho en las comunidades.

—¿Disculpe?

—Les has brindado significado a sus vida, joven Takaishi —no hay nada que me diga que esté hablando con sarcasmo, lo que me alivia en mi interior al no ver peligro—. Has hecho que todos tengan una razón de verdad para levantarse cada mañana. Les has brindado una esperanza que las demás labores jamás podrían.

—Ese es el verdadero cometido de todo esto —apunto a unos bocetos en la mesa.

El máximo dirigente los mira con detenimiento por un momento y acaricia el que será el que se coloque en la glorieta.

—Pero ese entusiasmo que has provocado debe ser controlado —dice al final.

—¿Controlado?

—Verás, en estos días mis hombres me han comentado que muchos han querido abandonar sus comunidades para venir ayudar —explica— No lo he permitido por obvias razones, dejarlos venir sería fatal para nuestro frágil equilibrio.

Asiento al comprender la preocupación de nuestro dirigente, y veo que ese punto no lo contemple en su momento.

—Quiero que hagamos un acuerdo.

—¿Acuerdo?

—Sí, dime cuanta gente en verdad necesitas aquí y te la concederé —coloca su mano sobre el boceto que más me ha gustado—. Haré que las personas se roten en venir, hagamos turnos, pero no dejemos descuidado las labores de cada comunidad.

—Tiene razón.

—¿Llegamos a un acuerdo?

Me extiende la mano y yo dudo por un momento en estrecharla, no porque no entienda las razones del máximo dirigente, es por el hecho de que me ha sorprendido su actitud. Y, en esa figura de autoridad, veo que nuestra sociedad está bien protegida.

Al final estrecho la mano, y detallamos los términos del acuerdo. Cuanta mano de obra necesitaré, y como hacer los turnos. Además de que permitirá que cierta parte de suministros de agua y comida nos lleguen cada mes.

Salimos del cubículo para vernos rodeados por rostros de preocupación e intriga de lo que estuviera sucediendo en nuestra reunión. Pero yo sonrió para calmar los nervios y dar entender que todo está bien, y mi gesto funciona porque como espejos voy recibiendo sonrisas.

Entre la multitud veo como aquel prefecto castaño esta cerca de mi novia, le esta sujetando para detenerla. Seguramente Hikari al percatarse de que estaba con el máximo dirigente quiso ir a conmigo y apoyarme.

Estoy por ir a donde está el prefecto sujetando a mi Hikari, por mi sangre corre un ardor de molestia por el temor de que la lastime. Pero antes de que dé un paso la voz del dirigente me hace detener.

—Taichi, suelta a tu hermana.

Al escuchar aquello me quedo helado y sorprendido por la revelación. Y en mi cabeza todo comienza a tener sentido, y veo la razón del malestar de aquel castaño al mirarme.

—Padre, ¿Qué ha sucedido? —pregunta mi novia, asustada.

—Tranquila, solo hemos acordado como hacer que todo esto funcione —apunta a las esculturas.

—¿Enserio?

—¿Acaso soy tan malo?

—No, es que… —se sonroja mi castaña—. Con eso de que tuve que huir para poder venir.

—Debo confesar que la fe de mi hija tuvo que ver en que comprendiera tu misión —me confiesa el máximo dirigente y me sonríe—. Me tengo que ir, hija, pero pronto nos veremos.

—Cuídate padre.

Se dan un dulce y tierno abrazo que dura un par de minutos, cosa que aprovecha el hermano de mi novia para acercarse a mí y tomarme del hombro con una fuerza que me lastima.

—Cuídala, te estoy vigilando.

—Solo te puedo decir que la amo.

El castaño me mira con unos ojos furiosos que me hacen imaginar que sacara su machete y me lo clavara en el abdomen. Pero no sucede lo que pienso sino todo lo contrario, suelta una carcajada y me da un golpecito en la espalda.

—Se notá a leguas —dice, y me deja solo.

Pronto el máximo dirigente y su escolta se alejan, solo unos cuantos se han quedado para dar la nueva orden de lo que será la nueva forma de trabajar.

—Me dijiste que tu apellido era Kamiya —le digo a mi novia, una vez estamos solos.

—No quería que me quisieras por mi apellido Yagami —la joven me saca la lengua juguetona.

—¿Me crees interesado?

—Solo un poquito.

—Ya verás.

Le hago cosquillas a mi novia en sus costillas, y esta huye de mí y yo la persigo. Soy feliz de que todo vaya marchando bien. Y lo sucedido en estos días me hace creer que la leyenda es cierta, y los dioses no están premiando nuestros esfuerzos.

No veo el momento en que consigamos las mil grullas. Porque todo este esfuerzo, todo lo que podamos conseguir mediante esta leyenda y su recompensa es el legado que heredaremos a nuestros hijos. Y en esta ocasión, no pagaran los pecados de sus padres.

 _*Un Millón de Esperanzas*_


End file.
